


No podrán separarse de ti

by Ekhi



Series: Gareth Fest 2014 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bathroom Sex, Cannibalism, Confessions, F/M, Food Issues, Inappropriate Humor, Language, M/M, No Romance, No Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Pre-Slash, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había escuchado de posibles secuelas fisiológicas por comer carne humana, pero jamás hubiera imaginado algo así. No se quejaba, no era eso, realmente era… halagador. (¿AU Ep. 5x01?) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No podrán separarse de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí me vengo con otro aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside en Fan Fiction con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual". Si la serie fuera de mi propiedad, le pediría a Gareth que hablara con su madre para organizar una parrillada para todo el que quisiera. Verduritas incluidas.
> 
> Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a Acuinipuini por el préstamo de cierto personaje de su creación (Rachel Stolen) (y cierta frase concreta que si la memoria no me falla es de su cosecha o fuiste tú Cass?) y que sale en este OS.

Terminó de abrocharse los últimos botones de la camisa y le lanzó una sonrisa por encima de su hombro a Lindsey quien le miraba desde el colchón de su cama, su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por las sábanas.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió de forma sugerente, acomodando una almohada contra el cabecero de la cama, dejando que la sábana cayera hasta su cintura.

\- Luego te veo.- Le dijo Gareth metiendo los bajos de la camisa en el interior de su pantalón.

\- Cuando quieras.- Contestó Lindsey, un mechón de pelo enredado en su dedo índice. La punta del mismo terminó entre sus labios, sus ojos no se despegaron de los del chico ni un solo instante.

Gareth carraspeó un tanto incómodo y se despidió con una sonrisa prieta y un gesto de cabeza. En cuanto cerró la puerta, apoyó su nuca contra la madera y exhaló un hondo suspiro cerrando los ojos. Rascó su nuca contra la puerta y se dio un leve golpe contra ella, abriendo los ojos, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie andaba por ahí.

Sabía que era harto conocido por todos pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse incómodo en ocasiones, sobre todo si se cruzaba con su madre después de haberse acostado con una de ellas.

Se alejó de la habitación de Lindsey y se dirigió hacia la suya, en el ala opuesta del edificio en el que se alojaban de aquel complejo que habían convertido en su hogar.

Agradeció que no se cruzó con nadie mientras caminaba por los pasillos tranquilos hacia su habitación. Necesitaba una ducha, apestaba a la colonia de Lindsey y a lo que no era colonia también. Se rascó el mentón, pasándose una mano por los labios recordando lo que había pasado entre aquellas cuatro paredes hasta hacía escasos minutos, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Relajó sus facciones en cuanto vio una sombra reflejarse en la pared del pasillo cerca del recodo cercano a su habitación.

Martin apareció con su gorra bien calada en la cabeza y mascando chicle como cada día. El hombre le echó un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada?- Le dijo con una sonrisa y cierta sorna en la voz. Pero también pudo identificar cierta envidia.

Martin se cruzó de brazos, mirándole expectante. Dio un paso al frente y acercó su rostro al cuello de Gareth intentando olerle. El moreno dio un paso atrás, dándole un empujón, escuchándole a su compañero reír.

\- ¿Lindsey…?- Dijo el de la gorra viendo en la expresión de Gareth la respuesta a su pregunta. Soltó una carcajada jocosa.- Creo que esa chica se abriría de piernas ante cualquiera, no te ofendas.

Gareth le ignoró por completo ajustándose el cuello de la camisa bajo la chaqueta que vestía. Le miró de reojo a Martin.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices en persona?- Le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa serena dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.- Te dejo que sigas con tu trabajo, Martin.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera, Gareth echó a andar de nuevo sintiendo los ojos de su compañero clavados en su nuca.

Nada más entrar en su cuarto fue directo hacia la pila de ropa limpia y perfectamente doblada que le habían dejado sobre la cama. Cogió una camiseta limpia y una muda junto a su toalla. Con ellas en la mano se dirigió hacia los baños.

Sus pasos resonaron entre las paredes de azulejo y baldosa. Tras asegurarse de entornar la puerta para que cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo, no pillara una buena imagen de su trasero o de sus joyas reales, se desvistió con parsimonia.

Acomodó sus ropas en una silla cercana a la ducha que iba a usar junto a su toalla y la ropa limpia. Sus zapatos terminaron bajo la silla, en el interior del izquierdo, escondió el bolígrafo azul que siempre llevaba consigo.

Descorrió la cortina que le tapaba desde más arriba de su cabeza hasta la espinilla y abrió el grifo del agua fría. No es que necesitara "relajarse" tras su encuentro con Lindsey, pero el horario del agua caliente había pasado horas atrás. Dio un paso al frente metiéndose de lleno bajo el chorro de agua, cerrando los ojos y ahogando un gruñido al golpe del frío líquido sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Apoyó ambas palmas contra los azulejos, tensó su espalda y esperó a que esa reacción inicial de encogerse sobre sí mismo, se fuera diluyendo como las gotas de agua acumuladas a sus pies perdiéndose en el sumidero. Se apartó el pelo de la cara al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, frotándose el rostro y el pelo, agitando la cabeza.

Parpadeó bajo el agua y cogió la pastilla de jabón de la pequeña repisa de metal y se frotó el cuerpo con ella.

Mientras intentaba alcanzar hasta el más recóndito lugar de su espalda con el jabón, las palabras de Martin, pero sobre todo su expresión, volvieron a su mente.

Se rascó tras la oreja, enjabonándose el pelo a pesar de habérselo limpiado esa misma mañana. Se quitó los restos de jabón de los ojos con abundante agua.

La envidia de Martin era evidente. La de él, y la de tantos otros en aquel lugar. Él no había escogido eso, joder, no tenía ni idea de que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Cuando decidieron satisfacer su hambre con la carne de sus congéneres, sabía que podía haber ciertas consecuencias a nivel fisiológico, era un riesgo pero… ¿Peor era el hambre, no? Pero, ¿Eso? A ver, no se quejaba realmente, sería gilipollas si lo hiciera. Era… Halagador.

Él no había firmado para ese… efecto secundario de la ingesta de la carne humana. Nunca antes había oído de algo así pero, ¿siempre había una primera vez para todo, no? Y claro, el hecho de que sólo él hubiera sido "beneficiado" de esa manera, había creado cierta sorpresa, suspicacia, envidia…

Gareth cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que ésta se llevara con ella el jabón y el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Se frotó el pelo, librándose de los últimos restos de jabón de él y cerró el grifo de agua. Las últimas gotas cayeron al suelo, varias de ellas se precipitaban desde la punta de su nariz o su mentón hasta aterrizar en el charco a sus pies que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Asomó la mano por un lateral de la cortina y cogió la toalla de la silla. Estaba anudándosela a un lateral cuando abrió del todo la cortina encontrándose con algo que, quizá en otro tiempo le habría sorprendido, pero que ahora ya no tanto. Bueno, realmente la acción no le sorprendía, pero sí la persona que la ejecutaba.

Su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza el nudo a su cintura, con la otra se apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara sin quitarle ojo de encima a ella. La morena estaba de espaldas a los lavabos, aferrada a una de ellos como si su vida pendiera de ese agarre, como si al separar sus dedos de él fuera a hacer algo que no quería o sabía que no debía hacer.

De forma inconsciente se lamió los labios tragando el agua que se había adherido a ellos. Sin poder evitar una punzada de satisfacción, vio a la chica imitar su gesto, la punta de sus dedos emblanqueciéndose más aún al imprimir más fuerza sobre la cerámica del lavabo.

Podía parecer menuda, pero sabía que si seguía por ese camino, algo acabaría en el suelo y no iba a ser ella.

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y estiró el brazo hacia el montón de ropa sobre la silla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la chica soltar una de sus manos y dar un paso en su dirección, pero sin soltarse por completo del lavabo, su ancla en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rachel?- Le preguntó Gareth sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, sus calzoncillos en la mano.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior de tal manera que le sorprendía que un hilillo de sangre no descendiera por su mentón, negó con la cabeza, asintió después, para volver a negar con la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la boca y finalmente la apartó, señalándole a él, frunciendo las cejas como si fuera un puzzle que no llegara a terminar de comprender.

\- ¿Te encuentras…?- Empezó a hablar Gareth para ser interrumpido de inmediato por ella.

\- ¡APESTAS A FOLLABILIDAD!- Tan rápido como las palabras habían salido de su boca, se cubrió con las manos sus labios, sus mejillas se enrojecieron más todavía, y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuentos.- Dios, dios, dios…- La escuchaba farfullar, cerrando los ojos, cubriéndoselo con una mano y la boca con la otra.

Gareth tragó grueso, sorprendido. Vale que el resto de chicas se abalanzaban sobre él como abejas a la miel cuando su "encanto" estaba a pleno rendimiento pero… Ninguna había sido tan directa hasta el momento como ella.

\- Dios si mi abuela me oyera…- La escuchó musitar aún "ciega" y "muda" por su anterior arranque de sinceridad por culpa de él.- Bueno, ella no habría hablado ella ya estaría de rodillas o…- Seguía desvariando ella sola, entreabriendo los dedos de la mano que ocultaba sus ojos, mirándole. - ¿Pero tú te has… visto? ¿Te has olido?- Le preguntó llevándose las manos al pelo, apuñándolo con fuerza para evitar acercarse a él, tocarle, arrancarle la toalla y… - No eres bueno, Gareth.- Rachel negó con los labios prietos.- Juegas sucio, lo sé. Lo sabes, todos lo sabemos.- Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. – Pero…- Ahogó un suspiro recorriendo con sus ojos el pelo húmedo del chico, su cuello, su torso ligeramente tonificado, la toalla y… Su mirada se fusionó con el recorrido que una gota de agua decidió tomar desde los labios de Gareth, por su mandíbula hacia su cuello, anidándose en su clavícula y…- No lo aguanto más. – Mandando al diablo la fuerza de voluntad que le había mantenido alejada de él y aferrada a ese lavabo, acortó la distancia que le separaba de Gareth en pocos pasos y le cogió del pelo de la nuca con fuerza, agachando la cabeza de él para poder besarle con ansias.

Los dedos de Rachel agarraron su pelo casi con la misma energía con la que se había enganchado al lavabo para no tocarle. Sus labios devoraron los del moreno, robándole el aliento y hasta la vida por la forma en la que le besaba y pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

Gareth hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para separarse de ella y poder respirar sin perder un bocado de sus labios o más pelos de los que estaba seguro Rachel ya le había arrancado. La sostuvo de los hombros cuando vio que tras dos segundos, se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia él.

\- Rachel, espera, no está pensando con claridad.- Le dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¡Pero sabes tan bien!- Le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, clavando sus uñas en sus antebrazos intentando pegar de nuevo su pecho al de ella. Se relamió los labios mirándole como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

\- Estás confundida por este…

Gareth intentó encontrar las palabras pero aún no sabía exactamente cómo explicar ese fenómeno que hacía que las mujeres se le abalanzaran encima como si fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y fuera su única misión repoblarla.

Rachel le miró con pena y agachó la mirada al suelo, asintiendo, derrotada. Gareth suspiró y tras unos momentos en los que creyó que la chica había vuelto a su ser, decidió soltarla.

Craso error.

La mirada voraz y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Rachel hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se crispara y se preparara para lo que se le venía encima.

\- Acabo de ducharme Ra…

El nombre de la chica murió en la boca de ella cuando, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, le empujó de vuelta al interior de la ducha pegándole contra la pared de azulejo. Gareth se quejó en los labios de Rachel quien volvía a enredar una mano en su pelo, obligándole a mantenerla contra el frío azulejo mientras separaba sus labios de él y regaba su mandíbula de mordiscos y besos hasta enterrar sus incisivos en la piel de su cuello.

\- ¡Joder!- Exclamó cuando la mano que no había sentido encima de él todavía, cerró la cortina a su espalda y de un fuerte tirón le quitó la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo.- Rachel aún…

La mano que le inmovilizaba la cabeza descendió hasta sus labios acallando su voz. Rachel negó con la cabeza, mirándole con deseo, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran la piel humedecida y enfriada por el agua dejando a su paso un escalofrío por el contraste de temperatura entre ambos. Gareth cerró los ojos cuando sus dedos descendieron de sus pectorales por su abdomen, dibujando los músculos, arañándolos con suavidad mientras la punta de su lengua asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Gareth intentó hablar, hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Por qué negarse a ella cuando nunca lo había hecho con ninguna antes? ¿Por qué negarse a algo que era evidente que estaba disfrutando él, y ella aunque no lo hiciera completamente por voluntad propia?

La mano de Rachel ahogó el gemido de Gareth cuando su mano se cerró en torno a él, dinamitando cualquier deseo de no dejar que la chica lograra lo que su cuerpo le pedía. ¿Por qué se había negado en un primer momento? ¡A la mierda su idea de cambiar de dieta, iba a seguir comiendo carne humana!

Gareth se libró de la mordaza de Rachel quien detuvo sus movimientos y le miró expectante. Su expresión mutó a una de satisfacción absoluta cuando las manos del chico cogieron los bajos de su camiseta con intención de quitársela.

\- Si me ayudas, será más fácil.- Le aseguró él queriendo desnudarla cuanto antes y acabar con la que habían empezado.

Como una niña pequeña, sonriente, Rachel alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza tras colocarse las gafas sobre su melena ondulada. La camiseta se quedó atascada en su cuello, pero con un tirón que casi envía las gafas al suelo, la prenda voló por encima de la cortina al suelo del servicio. Si alguien entraba en ese momento, iba a saber qué estaba pasando al otro lado de la tela. Si no, si esperaba unos minutos, podría escucharlo sin problema alguno.

\- No te las quites.- Le pidió Gareth a Rachel viéndola intentar acomodar las gafas en la pequeña balda del jabón. El chico le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acomodó las gafas sobre él.- Así mejor.- Le aseguró imitando la sonrisa de disfrute de Rachel, descendiendo sobre ella para capturar sus labios una vez más.

Pronto Gareth se encargó de que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, tal y como sus madres les trajeron al mundo. Sus manos descubrieron cada curva, peca y hoyuelo en el cuerpo de la chica, sus labios hicieron lo propio, viendo su ego hincharse hasta niveles insospechados cuando escuchó a Rachel gemir, sollozar y gritar su nombre antes de terminar arrancando la cortina de las anillas que la sostenían y arrancarle varios pelos de la nuca al aferrarse a su cabeza y así lograr mantener el equilibrio.

* * *

Se frotó los ojos con la base de la palma de las manos, queriendo enterrar sus propias órbitas en las cuencas hasta fusionarlas con su cerebro que parecía iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Exhaló un suspiro frustrado y subió las manos hacia su pelo, agarrando varios mechones con energía. Giró sobre sus pies con un movimiento enérgico volviéndose hacia él. Recorrió con la mirada su silueta sentada en aquella silla metálica anclada al suelo. Vio las pequeñas manchas de sangre en el sucio pavimento, ahí donde el líquido carmesí se había escurrido por su piel desde las heridas infligidas con el cuchillo que descansaba junto a los demás en la mesa supletoria.

Gareth se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz, nervioso, dando varios pasos en dirección al hombre maniatado a la silla. Sus ojos claros llenos de furia, dolor, expectación contenida. Su voz acallada por el trozo de tela que le impedía hablar más allá de algún gruñido o insulto ahogado en su saliva y la mordaza.

Se rascó la sien y se acercó al hombre, le vio tensarse ligeramente en la silla queriendo deshacerse de las ataduras.

\- No es de mí de quien tienes que preocuparte, arquero.- Le aseguró mirando hacia el hueco de la puerta entreabierta por la que su amigo Jack había salido tras una orden suya. El pelirrojo necesitaba tomar el aire. – A veces me dan ganas de que haga lo mismo conmigo

La mirada de Daryl se clavó en Gareth quien no apartaba sus ojos de la salida de aquella sala. El moreno agachó la mirada, pasándose una mano por la nuca, frotándosela con energía.

\- Estoy agotado, en serio… Me están matando, poco a poco, me… ¡me absorben la vida!- Le dijo a Daryl con expresión indescifrable.- Es… Todo el mundo podía llegar a pensar que el sexo en el apocalipsis es lo último a lo que le dedicas tiempo y… Pero joder,- exclamó con frustración- ¿tampoco puedo encargarme yo de todas, no?- Miró al arquero esperando una respuesta.

Gareth se dejó caer sobre la mesa metálica, el ruido de los cuchillos, sierras y demás utensilios chocando entre sí llenó la sala. Balanceó las piernas, sus manos aferradas el borde de la mesa mientras continuaba pensando, hablando, desnudando su alma con un completo desconocido. Encogió los hombros agachando la cabeza, su mirada fija en el suelo con el movimiento de sus pies balanceándose como imagen de fondo.

\- Sé que sería el sueño de cualquier tío, incluso del tuyo, ¡No yo!- Añadió con rapidez al comprobar la mirada furibunda de Daryl queriendo acabar con él, las aletas de su nariz abriéndose y cerrándose con energía.- Me refiero que a cualquier tío le gusta que las mujeres le busquen, ¿no?- Se mordió el labio.- Antes no tenía demasiado éxito la verdad pero… ¿esto?- Me preguntó señalando a su alrededor.- Es una puta tortura.- Gareth apartó sus ojos hacia el suelo de nuevo, sin ver la mirada de incredulidad que Daryl le dirigió. – Todos los días, a cualquier hora una de ellas se me cuelga del cuello y…- Se masajeó el puente de la nariz exhalando un suspiro de cansancio al recodar su ajetreado día.- En serio, prefiero que uno de esos bichos me devore entero. Maldita carne humana y…- Estrelló el puño contra la mesa, un escalpelo manchado de sangre cayó al suelo.

Se bajó de nuevo al suelo, cansado de ver sus pies balancearse adelante y atrás sin ton ni son. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón acercándose a Daryl hasta prácticamente rozar sus rodillas. El arquero intentó darle una patada pero las ataduras en sus tobillos se lo impedían.

Gareth apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de Daryl poniendo sus rostros al mismo nivel.

\- ¿Sabes lo complicado que es decirle a una mujer que no cuando prácticamente te está arrancando la ropa y…?- Decía con frustración, ladeando el rostro, buscando en la mirada azul del hombre frente a él algo de comprensión.- Es… llega a ser desesperante… ¡Si hasta mi madre me ha dicho que tengo que comer más porque pierdo demasiado peso!- Siseó entre dientes.- ¡Y no sabe la verdad! Menos mal que con ella no funciona porque si no… Por ahí sí que no paso, joder. No.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hacia el resto de su cuerpo, dándole arcadas.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas, arquero?- Le preguntó a Daryl quien mordió con más ahínco la mordaza.- Oh vamos, no seas tímido. Estoy desnudando mi alma contigo, prácticamente somos hermanos de sangre.- Le dijo alzando la mano donde Daryl había acertado a provocarle un corte que ya había dejado de sangrar.- Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un entendimiento, hombre.- Palmeó la mejilla de Daryl, quien de forma sorpresiva e inconsciente, dejó el peso de su cabeza recaer contra la mano de Gareth, cerrando los ojos.

En cuanto sus párpados se sellaron los abrió de nuevo y apartó su mejilla de la mano del moreno, revolviéndose en su asiento como una auténtica bestia.

Gareth le miraba con la boca entreabierta, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Queriendo saber si estaba en lo cierto, aproximó su mano de nuevo al rostro del cazador, acercando su rostro al de él viendo sus fosas nasales expandirse y contraerse a gran velocidad. Podía ver el pulso acelerado en su cuello, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada salir en grandes oleadas cálidas de su nariz. La punta de sus dedos tocó la mejilla de Daryl, bordeando la tela que le amordazaba, ascendiendo hacia el nacimiento de su pelo apartándolo de sus ojos azules que le miraban heridos, traicionados, enfurecidos y… suplicantes.

\- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…- Gareth miró con atención al arquero ocultar su mirada tras sus párpados, y esbozó una media sonrisa.- Creo esto se pone interesante…

**Author's Note:**

> Ya podéis matarme si queréis XD 
> 
> Confieso que en principio sólo iba a ser la primera parte de este OS lo que iba a escribir, pero al final, se me fue de las manos y terminó como lo que habéis leído, ejem *-* 
> 
> Disculpas por si a alguien le incomoda un posible acercamiento hombre-hombre pero no quise ponerlo en las advertencias al creer que rompería la "magia" del momento. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
